


Cold Hands Warm Heart

by ILikeMetalMusic



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeMetalMusic/pseuds/ILikeMetalMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that the duo has been through, it is made known that Laura doesnt sleep well anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! I wrote this real quick while rewatching Carmilla, and I hope you enjoy it.

Laura sighed, her eyes shut tightly as the thoughts of everything she had to face in the coming days. Vampires, the Dean, more vampires. Laura groaned and rested her head on her desk, listening to the fan from her laptop spinning. Her laptop has been her lifeline these past few days, she used it to update the rest of the people that were following her adventure thanks to the diverse internet. Her headphones were plugged in and in her ears. She was trying to listen to something calming in order to relax. Laura hadn’t been sleeping well lately, who would with nightmares like that!

Behind her, the dorm room door opened with a whoosh of air. Laura turned and saw Carmilla and Danny enter. Danny’s hands flying animatedly while Carmilla scowled and rolled her eyes at what Danny was saying. Laura took one earphone out.

“-Immature!” Danny said angrily. 

“Explain to me how a three century old vampire is immature,” Carmilla deadpanned.

“Age has nothing to do with maturity level!” Danny glared and placed a hand on her face. Eventually letting it fall. 

Carmilla scoffed and mumbled a quiet, ‘kinda does’ 

Laura turned back to face her laptop and sighed, louder this time. 

There was a small thud and a string of curses, and to be honest Laura didn't even want to turn around. 

“I truly love your company, bigfoot,” Carmilla said between gritted teeth, “but you’re not needed here at the moment, so leave,” 

After a few seconds the door opened and closed. Laura sighed again. 

“What’s the matter, cupcake? I thought I was the broody one,” Carmilla asked,

Laura twirled the chair to face her roommate and arched an eyebrow. 

“You’re telling me you’re not the least bit worried about how this might go down?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shrugged and took a sip from her glass. 

“Not worried, no.” 

“Seriously?” Laura asked, her voice rising in pitch. 

“Seriously, sweetheart,” 

Laura stood from her chair and plopped onto her bed. 

“I'm so tired, I haven’t slept in days,” she mumbled into the bedspread. It used to be her favorite, it was super comfortable. Now she can't sleep in her bed, not after one nightmare left her gasping for breath and clutching at her heart. Laura actually sleeps better in her chair as of late. Her bed dips with the weight of another body and when she glances up, Carmilla’s face greets her. Carm’s lips are pursed and her eyebrows pulled together tightly.

“That’s not healthy, even for me,” Carmilla said, searching Laura’s eyes. Laura kept her head lowered and stared at the ground.

“If I could sleep I would, trust me,” Laura offered weakly. 

“Nightmares?” Carm asked. Laura just shifted her head in a tired nod, too exhausted to exert herself even in the smallest inclines of the head.

Carmilla shifted and adjusted herself so she was laying on the bed. “C’mon,” she said quietly.

“What?” 

“C’mere,” Carmilla’s arms were wide and inviting. 

Laura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Carmilla looked almost scared, like Laura would get up and leave at any moment. After nearly a second’s hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist, her head coming to rest on the vampires chest. Laura let out a breath and visibly relaxed. 

“Have you ever had nightmares?” Laura murmured. She craned her neck to look at Carmilla’s face. Carmilla scowled. 

“Only about three hundred years worth. You do know I was buried alive for a portion of my life.” 

“I guess. Were they scary?” 

“Sometimes,” Carmilla whispered. Carmilla squeezed Laura tightly, as if her embrace alone could stop the demons. Sometimes, Laura believed they could. 

Laura grasped at Carmilla’s hand, she pulled them apart, and closed them, and played with Carmilla’s fingertips. Carmilla placed a kiss at the top of Laura’s head and told her to go to sleep.

“Your hands are cold,” Laura said sleepily, and even though her eyes were closed she could just feel Carmilla roll her eyes. 

“It happens,” 

“Cold hands warm heart amiright?” Laura stated with a small smile. Although she said it like a question, it wasn't really meant as one. Laura couldn’t help but hold her breath when Carmilla’s hands trailed up and down her arm. It left a burning sensation on their way up, and cooled on the way down. ‘Stupid vampires, stupid crushes,’ Laura thought to herself.

“I don't think it works that way for vampires, cupcake,” Carmilla said sadly.

“Even if you are impossible sometimes, I still think you’ve got a warm heart.” Laura said seriously. Laura lifted her head from Carm’s chest and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “I mean you’re the one that’s cuddling with me,” Laura said with a smile.

“Speak of this to anyone, and I may have to kill you,” Carmilla tried saying with a straight face. But the moment Laura’s face scrunched up, she couldn’t help the warm smile that wormed its way onto her features..  
~~~  
Soon, Laura drifted off to a dreamless sleep, leaving Carmilla to her own thoughts, Carmilla wasn’t exactly comfortable, her arm was asleep and her neck was at an odd angle, but she didn't dare move.

“What did I get myself into?” she asked herself quietly. Carmilla took in the face of Laura as she slept. She smiled at the little snore that released itself from the sleeping girl. She was totally stuck on Laura, and there wasn’t a thing that could stop Carmilla’s rapidly beating heart.


End file.
